bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Rose Marie Returns With Hotcha and Boop-a-Doop
Hot-cha! Boop-a-Doop! Real lowdown blues. In other words, Baby Rose Marie is back on the air. This eight year old veteran trouper probably is singing over an NBC network as you read this for she brings her moanin' blues to the air each Sunday noon. If the juvenile broadcaster sounds a bit nervous or excited it is because she is thinking of that big, pink-dressed doll that she found under the Christmas tree this morning. Even though the little Boop-a-Doop warbler has been a radio and vaudeville headliner for six of her eight years, she has the likes and dislikes of any normal child her age. A Christmas doll gives her a greater thrill than an exclusive network contract with a coffee manufacturer. She suggested canceling her Christmas day broadcast so she could stay home with the new toys and later the turkey, cranberry sauce and mince pie. But Rose Marie is a veteran trouper who believes that the show must go on so she agreed to let other things wait until she returned from the studios. Baby Rose Marie has her friends too. Recently a newspaper wanted photographs of the child star at home, which is in Manhattan's East Side where she lives with her father, mother and little brother. The photographers arrived at the home. "Rose Marie," they asked, "can't you get some of your playmates to come over for the picture?" "Sure," she responded and ran around the corner. Five minutes later she reappeared leading a veritable army of street urchins, all her "pals" and admirers. "Is this enough?" she asked the amazed cameraman. Baby Rose Marie is an interesting person with an interesting life history. She has been described as "the girl who looks like Helen Kane sings" and "the Sophie Tucker of tomorrow." She says she never intends to retire but expects to keep on as Miss Tucker has done. Otherwise, she thinks little about the future. She leaves that to her father, Frank Curley, who played in "Forty-five Minutes From Broadway" and other hits. Father Curley, who is good natured ad as American-born Italian, talks volubly about his phenomenal daughter. He reports that she was born in New York. Aug, 13, 1924: won an amateur stage show at the age of two: began her professional career in Atlantic City a year later; made her first movie short when only four: signed an NBC contract when five: has appeared as guest artist on virtually every important radio program and has toured from coast-to-coast as back in vaudeville. She likes her work but hates school lessons. Her greatest interest is in her tricycle, dolls and friends. She had a great time on the air with Rudy Vallée and Graham McNamee some time ago, and once sang from President Hoover. He smiled and shook hands with her. A New York University professor made an examination to determine by what freak of anatomy this small child became possessed of a deep, throaty voice of a mature woman. He gave up and merely predicted unusual mental development. She has memorized more than 200 songs. Baby Rose Marie's tonsils were removed last year, causing her to take leave of the air for several weeks, much to hr dismay. After the opertation she sang a key and a half higher than formerly. Up the street from the Curley home is a parochial school where Baby Rose Marie once attended kindergarten. The parents tell how she came running home after the first day. "Mother," she said, "that teacher ain't so hot. She wanted us to sing and I found out she didn't know one of my numbers." Category:Newspapers Category:News Category:1933 Category:Rose Marie Category:Rose Marie Mazzetta